His Heart
by M Goth
Summary: Marco always had an overactive imagination. This time though, it's very real. Slash boyxboy Yaoi. Etc. Reviews make me happy!


**Author's Note: Hi guys! Any and all multi-chap fics are on hiatus until I get a new computer, prefferably a Mac. So I'll stick with one shots for now! **

Il Suo Cuore è Mio e Mio è il suo

(_His heart is mine & mine his)_

Truth is, I don't have much patience in love. But when I see his face, I can tell that if I had to wait forever to hear the voice belonging to the curly-haired, blue-eyed blonde I had fallen for, I would. But in retrospect the life I had planned out wasn't even close to the adventurous one we are living. It was better to hear the smooth voice coming from Dylan's lips than any other part of him.

Oh! Before I forget, I'm Marco Del Rossi. Dylan is my boyfriend and I love him. I go to Degrassi High. I'm a freshmen and Dyl is a sophomore. My best friend Ellie is a redheaded demon who is AWESOME! But my life is painful too. My father hates me. I was attacked for walking in the "Gay" part of town. How fitting. A gay attacked in gay town.

Ha! But enough about my deep seeded trauma. Now, as I'm walking home I get a text from Dylan _'hey, i need to see u. dyl.' _I wonder what is wrong and we head to the usual spot. "Listen, Marco, I want you to know something. Something important." I fear hearing the worst is coming. I've seen a lot of evil and pain in my 15 years, but if I lose Dylan then that might be the thing that drives me to the "Easy Way Out". I am convinced that he's going to break it off so when my mind goes off on a tangent, I get scared. My mind goes NUTS.

_(Fantasy)_

"_Listen, bud, I like you but, I'm just not happy. I'm sorry, but it's over" "No, Dylan, no ju-just please don-don't do this. I need you! Please!", He flashes me a sly grin before he runs into Hazel's awaiting arms before indulging himself in a passionate kiss with her. I'm shattered. But then a knife appears in my hand. Looking at it, it has a clear phrase carved in the blade itself: "_Il cuore spezzato e la fine del povero._"_ _My Italian kicks in and it translates to: "_The broken hearted and the poor man's end_" It takes a darker tone as the meaning sunk in. The faces of hundereds of people whose lives had ended on this blade. I smile at Dylan who looks at me expectantly. Loyal to a fault, I fufill his wish. The sting is instant, but the relief. Oh, sweet relief! The warm red pours down my arm and on the the ground. My vision blurs and I fall to the ground. Dylan looks down on me, bends over, soaking his jeans in my blood, and whispers something in my ear: "I love you, Marco." _

(Reality)

"What?" My mind comes back from the dark fantasy which would haunt my nightmares. Dylan looks at me, before he takes a deep breath and says as quiet as a whisper, "I love you, Marco Del Rossi. I love you so much it hurts. I love you more than the moon loves the sun." I can't move, not even blink. Before my mind approves my voice acts on its on accord, "I love you too Dylan. There aren't words to describe my feelings to yo-" His lips tackle mine in a passionate kiss unlike any other we've ever shared.

When you fall for someone, it's hard to explain how you feel other than the sheer thought of losing them makes you wanna be sick. The idea of giving your... ahem, ahhh... how to put his elequently? Yourself? Oh screw politiness! The idea of giving your virginity to them is the greatest idea you ever thought of. Speaking of matters that occur on a sexual nature, I had a rather betraying problem in my pants. Soon enough, the problem in my pants has exploded to a full blown need. Standing there in that field sporting a hard-on that was pretty needy right now made me want only one thing right now: S-E-X! It drove me nuts, the sheer need. I uttered some thing in Italian to this date I do not remeber, only hearing dylan whisper intensly "English, babe."

But as quickly as the moment came it had died. I heard a familiar voice break the heated silence. "Come on babe, it's right through here." SHIT! Jay's here? Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Hey, what the-? It's the fags! Well, well. What have we here? Giving him your virginity, Queer-o?" Dylan is the first to react externaly. He holds my close to his side and growls out a threat, "Just go away Jay. We don't want trouble." "Ooooh. Thats where your wrong faggot. You wanted trouble the moment you started kissing your little bitch in this field. It's really disgusting." The next person to speak out is me. "Sorry Jay, but it's public property I can kiss him all I like." To illustrate my point I kissed him right then and there. I smirked as Jays face turned crimson red. But that was before Jay charged at us, striking my head as hard as he could.

I fell in a dase as I heard him scream out as Dylan broke Jay's arm. Then the other. He picked me up and ran all the way to my house. Ma was out so it was just us. "Why did you break his arms? Don't get me wrong it's great but why? You've only fueled his hate." "Because, Marco, my love, he needed to know that if he hits you, things attached to him get broken."

With that he kissed me again, reingniting the passion and burning desire. He looked concerned when he asked "How far do you want to take things? We don't have to go all the way tonight." "Shhh, I want to take things all the way." With that we retreat to my room where he grabs the lube from my end table. He looks at me with concerned eyes and I nod. I peel the jeans off his legs, his shirt following. The muscles on his chest are coated in sweat. Soon we are both standing in the nude and he lays me on my back.

He coats his fingers and member with lube and slowly eases his index into me. The sting is there, but it is overwhealmed by a great pleasure. Soon a second one is added, and that hurts, but I do little. Then he brushes a spot that makes me writhe. I groan and almost scream. Dylan shouts out. "Shit, Marco whats wrong?" I calm his fears with a kiss. "Nothing you just brushed some... spot inside me. It felt amazing." He makes it his mission to find that spot. He does extremely well. By the time he's ready to actually get to it, I'm tetering on the brink of orgasm.

He inserts himself into me and I nearly die at that moment. It hurts more than the fingers but it drives me insane. He moves slowly at first, but I encourage him to pick it up. He obeys my every command of "Harder, faster, harder!" He groans out to me "Oh God, I'm so close!" I cry out the same and then he assaults that spot visciously. I come harder than any self-induced orgasm can cause. Dylan follows suit, screaming my name as he comes, spilling the most basic form of life deep inside me.

Exiting slowly, the last words I say that evening that I gave Dylan my virginity were "I love you, Dylan." To which I heard: "I love you too, Marco."

**Authors Note: That took 3 & a half days to write. Sorry for any spelling or grammitical errors, no beta and I managed to turn off grammar & spell check. Oops. So favorite, review and subscribe, all that bull#*! . The effervescent M. Goth**


End file.
